


Fairground Attraction

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ethical Dilemmas, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gavin Reed Would., Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Would You Have Sex With Your Clone?, but not really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Gavin has two boyfriends, Hank and Elijah.Gavin's relationship with Elijah is fairly new, and this leads to Hank missing out.Elijah thinks he's come up with theperfectsolution, he builds an android with Gavin's likeness.He calls him GV-100.A stroke of pure genius, right?___A twit thread that got out of hand based on the prompt:-"Combine Hank x Gavin x GV android x Kamski in some orientation"
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/GV-100, Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/GV-100, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 16





	Fairground Attraction

"Remarkable recreation isn't he?" Kamski said as he circled around his newly formed android.

"What the fuck Kamski?" Hank was pissed.

"You were complaining there wasn't enough of our dear little pet to go around," Kamski stated smoothly, "So I fixed the problem."

"I meant you were monopolising his time. You didn't fix jack you just made a fucking mess of an ethical dilemma. Did you even ask Gavin if this was okay?"

"Hm. No, I suppose I didn't. I have a feeling he'd be okay with it… Eventually."

"Eventually!? Kamski. For fuck's sake!"

Elijah hadn't considered it until Hank mentioned it, but it would undoubtedly upset Gavin to have created an android in his image. With his personality. He hadn't brought GV-100 online yet.

He didn't want all of this work to go to waste. It would be such a shame.

He thought on it a bit before he spoke again, "How about this. I'll show Gavin tomorrow, and if he doesn't approve I'll decommission this android. He hasn't been activated yet, so _technically_ he's not alive and has never been. If prefer you if you let me tell him too,"

"Yeah. Sure I guess, that's the right thing to do."

"I forgot that your ethics stopped you from being fun."

"Kamski, you've got so much shit wrong with you I don't know where to start. Now, I'm going back home to sleep. Don't you dare call me at 3am ever again unless it's an _emergency_. Fucking sleep tight or whatever the fuck gremlin thing you're going to be doing after I leave. Goodbye."

"Gremlin? Rude as always. Good bye Anderson,"

Elijah said dismissively.

"Honestly Chloe you don't need to show me out I'm. Fine," Hank mumbled.

"As you wish Mr Anderson," Chloe's sweet voice chimed as Hank pushed the lab door open and left.

She walked over to stand next to Elijah as he contemplated their work. They'd both been pulling long hours on this project.

"I think he's beautiful Elijah," she stated as she rested her arms around Elijah's waist from behind and her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad someone appreciates him," Elijah said as he formulated an idea.

He recalled a very intensely silly conversation that Gavin had with him one time when they were both a getting little high on the balcony (Gavin always had the best weed somehow despite the fact Elijah technically had access to the best dealers). Where Gavin had asked him 'Hey. Would you ever like, fuck your clone?'

And he answered, 'Well yes, I would be remiss if I didn't take the chance to experience it, what about you?

And Gavin laughed at him before answering 'I mean it would be a bit fucked up but shit. Who better to fuck you than yourself? I mean really.'

And there was Elijah's approach. He was sure he'd be able to win Gavin over with vanity. So very sure. After all, the only thing better than fucking your clone, would be to fuck a flawlessly designed facsimile of your clone… Right?

* * *

"Hank… When I woke up you weren't there what gives?" Gavin asked him as he opened the door to their apartment (that had been feeling more and more like only Hank's apartment recently)

"Your fucking _boyfriend_ called me out to his at fuck nuts o' clock to tell me something I didn't need to know and now I'm so pissed off that I don't know if I'll sleep again tonight. Ugh. And I've the fucking mall shift do I have to be up in what. 3 hours anyway," He grumbled.

"Weird, what did he want? It's not like him to… Well it is… He's… He doesn't always know that other people have a normal schedule…" Gavin trailed off.

"He wanted to show me his new project in case I was interested. I wasn't. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go pass out in our bed for an hour to attempt to recover. I really fucking don't know what you see in him Gav, honestly."

"Honestly his dick is that bomb. And he's really, really pretty. That's about it, you might think it's not much but, fuck. It is for me."

"You're a slut Gav," Hank mumbled affectionately as he placed a kiss on Gavin's forehead, "Night."

Gavin smiled at him, "I'm coming with you, I can still sleep next to you right? It's not me you're pissed at…"

" 'Spose not. Might help me sleep better too, come on."

* * *

As they relaxed in a post coital malaise Elijah made a low thoughtful noise.

"What?" Gavin asked, because he knew that meant that his lover _trying_ to get him to ask what he was thinking about.

"Well, do you remember when you said that you'd fuck you own clone?" Elijah asked him.

"Uh… Vaguely?" Gavin raised an eyebrow, "Where the fuck is this going?"

"Well, I've been working on something… Interesting," Elijah said carefully.

"Uh. What are you talking about?" Gavin felt too sleepy and fucked out, and he really wanted to think he was mishearing his lover.

"Maybe I should just show you. Come down to the lab with me?"

"I'm d- Fine. I need to see what the fuck you're talking about, you aren't making any sense. I mean. More than usual," Gavin was morbidly curious. He didn't want to but he had already started to piece together what Elijah had been up to.

He got up and put on his boxers and t-shirt whilst Elijah pulled on his robe. They made their way down to the lab.

Elijah pushed open the door, letting Gavin through first.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you both so soon," Chloe said looking up from the workbench, she rose to greet Elijah with a shoulder squeeze and a kiss to his cheek, and Gavin with an all too brief but nonetheless sweet hug and a playful ruffle of his hair.

He couldn't help but smile at her show of affection for him.

"How much have you told him?" Chloe asked Elijah.

"I got as far as clones."

"So you chickened out?"

Elijah pouted. He'd been caught out.

Gavin loved that about Chloe, as superior and almighty as Elijah projected himself, Chloe had the power to undermine him, and she did so beautifully.

"Well go on then, tell Gavin. Or do you want me to, because I will."

Elijah looked at her dough eyed. The bastard was trying to get her to do the hard work. But Gavin wasn't an idiot, he saw the stasis pod in the middle of the lab had been covered with a large black tarp. Yeah. The bastard had gone and done something completely _obscene_.

"You don't have to, I've figured it out. I think," Gavin said, his voice shaky from a very strange combination of intrigued, aroused and pissed off.

"Oh you do, do you?" Elijah said.

"Yes. I think you've done something fucked up. And under that tarp there's like some weird robo-clone of me."

"I like this one Elijah, he's smart. So much sharper than your last boyfriend that's for sure," Chloe said, clearly she was just amused by the whole ordeal.

Gavin still felt extremely weird but he spoke up again, "Well. Am I right?"

"Yes," Elijah said.

"You do know that's fucked right?" Gavin said slowly.

"I do now…" Elijah admitted, "I am not going to defend my actions, I will simply state that I got entirely wrapped up in the project without considering the ramifications."

"That sure sounds like you, Jesus. I think I need to sit down," Gavin said, -still feeling uneasy as he walked over to one of the stools at the workbench and sat facing the covered stasis pod.

"He's not been activated yet. I just want to show him to you. If you hate what you see then, we'll decommission him and we won't speak of this again," Elijah said as he walked over to the pod and placed his hands on the edge of the tarp.

"Unveil him then?" Gavin said.

* * *

He should've known what he was expecting right? Like, he looks at himself in the mirror every single day. But then the tarp finally fell onto the floor behind the stasis pod and he was sat staring at the android a mere three feet in front of him something in him gave way.

He got up and circled the unit. Fucking weird. Uncanny. Also, the android was wearing some of his clothes that he hadn't been able to find for a month… Fucking Elijah.

But the longer he gawked at his doppelganger, the more he could feel a pull at some dark forbidden urge buried deep down inside him.

His thoughts became a jumbled mess.

The android looked so fucking good. Did this unit look better than him, or did he look this good?

Shit.

"Well, do you like what you see?" Elijah asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

He couldn't help himself he just blurted out, "Do I really look this good?"

"On your best days yes," Chloe said candidly from behind him.

Gavin turned to look at her, incredulous. She looked up from the circuit board she was working on and smiled brightly at him.

"It's true, don't give me that look," She said before diverting her attention back to soldering.

He looked to Elijah next.

"Of course you look that good. The two of you are nearly identical, save that GV-100 doesn't display physical signs of fatigue or sleep deprivation," Elijah added.

"I'm fucking hot," Gavin said in a total lapse of self restraint which he immediately regretted, but that caused both Chloe and Elijah to start laughing.

"Okay, but. How do you feel about him?" Elijah asked

"I- I don't. I don't know Elijah. So what does he just look like me or? His personality… And. This is a lot," Gavin returned to the stool he was previously occupying and pressed both hands over his face. He was tired. This was too much.

"He has the same personality as you. I programmed him that way, and, you don't have to make a decision right away. We can decommission him at any time," Elijah stated.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to get back to you," Gavin admitted.

"That's perfectly fine," Elijah said as he picked up the tarp.

"You don't have to cover him up," Gavin said, he felt his cheeks warming.

"Oh?" Elijah dropped the tarp.

"Looks like you might be wining him over," Chloe said, her gaze still fixed on her work.

"Looks like it," Elijah smiled.

"Maybe, just-" Gavin said, his gaze lingering on the un-activated GV-100. "-wait for me to decide, yeah?"

"Of course."

* * *

He wasn't expecting it but the front door opened at around 6pm. Gavin had come home. Which was odd because normally if Gavin had a day off with Kamski he'd be back late or not at all.

"Oh hey Gav," Hank he greeted, looking up from his book.

"Hi, you started dinner yet?"

"No. Just got back to be honest, you're home early," Hank remarked.

"Uh. I, felt like coming back," Gavin said as he made his way over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

His tone was off, hopefully that meant Kamski had actually told him about the weird shit he'd been up to.

"He… Showed me," Gavin said as he pulled some ingredients out of fridge and closed the door again.

"Ah. Yeah. Fucked up right?"

"Super. I don't really know what to think, I feel dizzy," Gavin admitted.

"I think I would be too, fuck. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to make dinner and try to forget about it for a bit."

He sounded exhausted. And honestly, Hank couldn't blame him. He had no idea how he'd feel if he presented his and Android clone.

"Fair. Wanna watch a movie with dinner?" Hank asked, Gavin looked like he could use something _normal_ to distract him.

Gavin smiled at him as he peeled the skin off an onion.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"You look like you're in a martial arts kinda mood?"

"Yeah, I am," Gavin smiled at him. Old martial arts movies were his comfort food and he looked happy Hank had suggested one.

* * *

He wished he could just forget about it, cooking was a good distraction, but his mind had started to wonder about halfway through watching Ip-Man (which was basically a crime because the fight choreography in that movie was amazing) and he had totally stopped watching the film.

He wondered what he would say to his clone… Maybe something like, 'Hi you're an android version of me that my boyfriend made because he's a fucking horny asshole, how does that make you feel? Oh kinda shitty huh? Yeah. Me too. I'm sorry you're alive, can we bang now?'

He nearly laughed at the thought. Shit. This really was messed up.

So why couldn't he bring himself to tell Elijah to decommission GV-100. It sure as shit wasn't because he was trying to protect Elijah's feelings.

Ah whatever.

He couldn't be bothered to think about it now. He forced his attention back to the movie and the wonderful, blissfully uncomplicated man he was tucked up against.

"Hey, Hank. Thanks for this," Gavin said as the movie credits rolled.

"Hey, it's okay, I figured you could use a low key evening."

"Yeah. Fuck. I did."

"Wanna talk about it yet?" Hank asked.

"No. Not really. I just wanna stay like this for now," Gavin admitted nuzzling into Hank's chest.

"Sure," Hank replied easily, squeezing Gavin a little closer to his body.

Gavin loved Hank for the uncomplicated comfort he gave. Hank never pushed, and always let him figure his own shit out. He knew that here at least, he was free from any pressure. Here he was free to just… well, to just 𝘣𝘦.

* * *

"Hey, whatever happened about that freaky android Elijah made of you anyway?" Hank asked him out of the blue.

He started to panic.  
He hadn't told Hank yet.  
He had been worried what Hank would think of him.

He'd lasted about a month of mulling things over before he finally caved in, and now it'd been another full month since GV-100 was activated. He still hadn't been sure it was an entirely good decision but, his curiosity got the better of him and well, he was weak.

It was fucking weird but he found he got on quite well with V (GV-100's preferred name). It was easier to talk to V than he thought it would be. It shouldn't have came as a surprise to him at all, but V got it, he even teased Gavin about the amount of time it had taken him to decide saying that it should've been shorter.

They'd taken their time to get comfortable around each other, though they hadn't gone much more further than flirting. Mostly they just hang out whenever Elijah was busy. Gavin got high, they played video-games, it was all good.

They had decided to keep their sex lives separate for now. Which. Had been a whole Conversation. Basically, V was ready but Gavin wasn't, and this is where V and Gavin started to differ. It seemed that, V was very similar in temperament to Gavin, but not in ethics. V seemed to share more with Chloe and Elijah in that regard.

Which Gavin supposed made sense.

So for the time being they hadn't crossed paths in the bedroom.

And that was just how things were.

But what the fuck was he going to say to Hank?

He'd just have to… Tell him the truth.

* * *

"We… Uh. We activated him," Gavin finally admitted after about a minute of silence.

"Oh."

And that phrase hung in the air between them than even longer than Gavin's silence had.

Hank wasn't expecting this.  
He wasn't.  
And.

He kinda felt sick.

Like. He thought he knew Gavin better than that.  
Or he was angry at Kamski for putting him in that situation.

Then he realised.  
Gavin had been home a lot more often.  
He thought that maybe things between Kamski and Gavin had gotten past that bunny rabbit stage that always happens at the start of new relationships…

But now— Shit. He wasn't sure what to think.

Gavin didn't seem upset, and Hank would've known if there was something really wrong. As hard as Gavin tried to hide behind all of his emotional barriers and deflection he could never hide himself from Hank because Hank _knew_ Gavin. He knew what upset Gavin looked like and this wasn't it.

Hank felt himself shake a little with frustration or anger or apprehension (or something else entirely that he wasn't sure he had a grasp on). He swallowed it all down and tried to talk.

"So?" He croaked into the air, shattering the silence both of them had been holding onto really tightly.

"So. What?" Gavin replied, and now the walls were going up. Hank could hear the defensiveness in his tone.

"Gav, I'm not judging you. Or shit. I'm trying so hard not to, but please, I need you to be open about this because it's a pretty unique situation and I'm fucking scared okay?" Hank admitted, finding the missing feeling that had him shaking earlier.

"Alright, sorry. It's fucked, but I don't know. I guess I was weak."

"Did he force you?" Hank said firmly.

"What!?"

"Did Kamski force you to activate GV-100?"

"No, of course not. He actually didn't speak to me about him for a month. I made the decision on my own," Gavin said sincerely.

That was a relief.  
Hank was ready to make heads roll otherwise.

"And, how did GV-100 feel about this?"

"V. He likes to be called V and. To be honest he actually thinks it's kind of funny? He's—" Gavin took a shaky breath, "—He's like me but without all the emotional baggage. And. He's well. He's a lot different than I expected. I like him."

Jesus Christ.  
This wasn't the conversation Hank wanted to be having at 9pm on a Sunday evening.  
But he supposed he'd opened the can of worms, he only had himself to blame that they were wriggling all over him.

"What's your relationship with him?" Hank still felt sick. This was all too fucking weird.

"Friends. We're just friends. He's involved with Elijah but we keep it all separate because of me. Maybe one day, something different will happen but for now. That's all it is."

Hank nodded. Relieved. When he thought on it that was actually the best scenario that could've come out of Gavin ever since this conversation started.

"How long were you gonna wait before you told me?" Hank asked softly.

"I— I don't know. I'm glad you brought him up to be honest."

"Well, I'm glad you told me the truth. I'm. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"You don't have to be. It's fucked up. I—" Gavin cut himself off. But Hank knew what he was going to say, and he wouldn't stand for it.

"You're no fucked up Gav, you're human," He pulled Gavin against him and kissed the top of his head, "I'm not mad you I promise."

Gavin's body relaxed into his, "I don't deserve you."

"Come off it Gav, you do," He said softly.

"If you say so."

"I do."

Gavin wasn't the one that should worry about who's deserving, in Hank's estimation he deserved the world. It was fucking Kamski who didn't deserve Gavin. 

The prick.

* * *

"L, you really miss him when he's not around don't you?" V stated. (The "L" nickname was fairly new, V had developed a strange quirk for calling people close to him by a single letter, and Elijah liked it precisely because it was a quirk.)

Elijah didn't want to admit it but yes, he did miss Gavin. He didn't reply however. He wasn't in the habit of letting just anyone know exactly how he felt.

"It's okay if you do, don't worry," V said, a sentence that Gavin would never say, because Gavin would never be that open with him.

He found himself endlessly fascinated by the differences between V and Gavin. Of course they were never going to be identical since transferring memories from humans to androids was extremely difficult, very time consuming and currently high illegal (he definitely wanted to change that). Besides Gavin definitely would've declined to go through with the procedure regardless.

"Come here," Elijah beckoned, and V crawled along the bed to lie in the space between his legs. He placed a had and V's head and slowly stroked his hair, it was soft, it soothed him.

"I miss him too," V said, "I wish he could just live here. But I suppose if he did then… I wouldn't even exist, weird huh?" Then he laughed.

V was blunt. To a fault and he absolutely didn't care. It was like if someone took Gavin's filter completely off. But he wasn't mean or manipulative with it either. Most of the time he just seemed to find everything amusing, and Elijah had to admit that was charming. He was just so much fun to be around.

Elijah liked V for who he was, and who he was becoming, that he looked like Gavin was just a delightful bonus. He was fully prepared to admit that he hadn't thought this far ahead, but he got like that, when he had an idea he just needed to see it through. He recalled Chloe trying to warn him about 'implications' or something but he wasn't /really/ paying attention to her, and in the end she was just as eager to work on the project as he was.

"We have to respect his wishes too, he's got his own life," Elijah said, trying to be reasonable.

"Shame that," V said, and Elijah couldn't help but laugh.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble," He warned.

"Oh yeah? With who. Not you, you're a sucker for it," V said as he looked up at Elijah, a wonderful cocky smile on his face.

"That's true I am."

V laughed, "You're awful you know that right?"

"So I've been told," Elijah replied, and V laughed even more.

"So awful, so truly awful," V said as he placed a firm kiss against Elijah's jaw.

* * *

"He's late _again_ god damn it," Gavin looked at his phone. Still no word. He placed it back on the coffee table then lent back onto the couch, his arm brushing V's lightly as he got seated again.

"He's been working on something 'big' again, don't take it personally," V said, his gaze still fixed on the screen.

"I know, just. Pisses me off I barely get time with him as it is recently," Gavin griped.

"Maybe we should make an android of L too."

"I can't bear the thought of that TBH," Gavin replied pinching his nose, one Elijah was already a fucking _nightmare_ , "They'd just fight I think."

"I suppose. Or like, you know the narcissism would take over and we'd never see either of them again—" V mused, "— Hey, do you think when you're playing this that you're moving the maze or the monkey?"

The question so so off kilter that Gavin had to force himself to focus on the TV screen, they'd dug out an old GameCube and V had chosen a game Gavin remembered playing a lot as a kid. He watched as a cute cartoon baby monkey in a huge plastic ball bounced around a platform covered in collectable bananas and felt a bite of nostalgia, then he answered,"The? The maze… right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right… I'm bored of this now though," V put the control pad down.

Gavin's phone vibrated on the coffee table. He picked it up and read the message. Elijah was going to be even later.

"Okay, I'm pissed," Gavin tossed his phone back down.

"Are you more pissed that he's being dismissive or the fact that you arrived here so horny that you would've popped a boner the moment you saw him?" V asked smirking at him.

"I fucking hate you."

"I know you do. But seriously, you were so aroused what's the deal?"

"He'd been sexting. I thought- Fuck it. I'm leaving," He went to pick his phone off of the table but V's hand caught his wrist.

"Don't go,"

Gavin turned to look at V, there was a pleading expression in his eyes that Gavin hadn't really seen before. Shit. Gavin was in fucking trouble now. He wanted to blame it on him already being keyed up from Elijah _provoking_ him all day but. This had definitely been under the surface since day fucking one. He inched closer to V's face, an exact mirror of his own, only more pristine and polished. Their lips met for a brief moment in a kiss that nearly melted, until a burst of anxiety forced Gavin to pull back.

V looked him in the eye, his expression soft almost as though he'd anticipated Gavin's response. "Sorry, it's weird, I shouldn't have—"

Somehow, from some unknown source, Gavin pressed forward again re-initiating the kiss, but this time with all the heat he'd held back from the first one, months of repressed feelings all coming out at once, V moaned into it, his mouth parting slightly to allow for the intrusion of Gavin's lips, this time it melted. Needy and desperate. Layers of inhibition peeling away between them as Gavin slowly let himself give in.

Fucking hell V was a good kisser, and he guessed that made him one too? Who the fuck knew. He tried to push V back to lie on the couch, but V didn't give, in fact V pushed _him_ back, and Gavin gave way. Tumbling backwards until his back hit the sofa cushions with a soft thud, their lips engaged the whole way until Gavin had to stop to breathe.

"Damn, I've been wanting to do that since I got activated," V admitted.

"I- Me too I'm. I'm sorry it took me so long. Fuck."

"Just, how far do you want to go right now? I still don't want to pressure you."

"To be honest. All the fucking way,"Gavin answered, and he was sure of it. He'd been sure of it for a while.

"Yeah?"

"Fucking. Yes."

He smiled at V again before engaging in another embrace.  
Elijah.

_Elijah could go fuck himself._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter, the thread is still ongoing over on my [18+ Only Twitter](https://twitter.com/Polaroid_Memoir) feel free to follow me there for the ride!


End file.
